Different Past: Same Future
by Candles In The Snow
Summary: What if Allen wasn't raised by Cross? What if he was raised by a friend of Mana's… A female one at that! What would happen when he met members of the Order? The Noah? Well, read and find out! (My First Story), UA.
1. Meeting Allen Walker

_**I don't own D. Gray-Man. ~Snow**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Meeting Allen Walker.**

The hooded figure stared at the sky for a moment, their long white cloak fluttering in the cold breeze, as they watched the snow fall.

"Can't believe you're really gone… Heh… Guess I better find Allen before he does, huh?" The figure said quietly, as their gaze returned to the path in front of them. As they started to walk again.

They walked in silence for a long time, walking along the brick road, until they came across a split in the path, taking the left side, which looked like it was hardly traveled.

After a little while the figure came across a grave, the name on it reading. MANA WALKER. And leaning against the back of the grave was a crying ten year old boy, with hair the color of snow, and skin nearly the same color. His eyes, swollen slightly from crying, held beautiful silver irises. A scar starting underneath his left eye jagged across his cheek and above the eye was a pentacle. The boy was looking at the ground, the figure noted, when they had stopped to observe him.

The boy looked up as the figured approached and knelt in front of him. "Hey there Allen." The figure said quietly, in a gentle voice. "H-How do you k-know my name?" The boy, known as Allen Walker, asked.

The figure let their hood fall, revealing a young woman, no older than twenty, with dazzling green eyes, short brown hair, which hung just past her jaw, and fair skin.

"My name's Ashley Hall. I'm a friend of Mana's… He asked me to take care of you, if something ever happened to him." Ashley explained, smiling kindly at the boy, opening her arms. "Now, come 'ere. You must be freezing."

Allen hesitated before nodding, and hurried over to her, nearly jumping in surprise when she hugged him tightly, yet gently, and stood up, picking him up, and wrapping the cloak around them both.

"I… I killed him… I killed Mana…" Allen started to sob, hugging Ashley tightly. "Honey… You didn't kill him… You saved him, from being one of those creatures." Ashley said softly, as she started to walk away from the grave, down back the path she had come from, as Allen continued to cry. Ashley rubbing his back soothingly.

"A-And… My arm…" Allen looked up at Ashley, tears streaming down the young child's face. "Is a gift… It'll help save others, from being like Mana was…" Ashley said. "You're… Not disgusted by it..?" Allen asked quietly. The woman shook her head. "No, honey…"

"Sleep, Allen… I'll be a long while before we reach home… So sleep… I know you're tired." Ashley said gently, as Allen rested his head against her shoulder, tears still streaming down his face. "You've been through a lot… Just sleep." Allen nodded slightly, hiccupping, as he closed his weary eyes, falling asleep quickly.

Ashley smiled to herself, as the snow stopped falling. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me, huh?" She laughed quietly, as Allen slept, walking down the path.

* * *

"Allen honey~ Wake up! I bet you're hungry, huh?" Allen yawned, as he sat up in the bed… Wait, bed? Allen rubbed his eyes, looking around, wondering for a second where he was, before Ashley came into view, bringing with her, memories of the day before.

"Momma… Where are we?" Allen asked, noticing that Ashley was no longer wearing the white cloak, but a pair of black pants and a purple long sleeved sweater.

Ashley's eyes widened slightly when Allen called her Momma, but blinked quickly, the look of shock fading as fast as it came. "We're at an Inn right now." She explained, walking over to the bed, setting some clothes at the foot of the bed. "So we're not at your home?" Allen asked. Ashley shook her head. "Not yet, it's still a ways off… Anyways, I got you some clothes, get dressed and we'll go get some breakfast, alright?"

Allen nodded. "There's a good boy… I'll see you downstairs in a moment." With that, Ashley left the room, the door clicking behind her. Giving Allen a chance to look around.

He was lying in the middle of the only bed, a nightstand next to it, and a dresser against another wall with a mirror above it. Two doors were on the opposite wall of the dresser, which Allen guessed to be a bathroom and a closet. Across from the bed was the wall with the door, a few pictures hung on it for decorations. While on the wall above the bed was a window.

Allen quickly scrambled onto his knees, pressing his face against the glass, looking outside.

They were in a small village, he watched as people passed by, none of them noticing the white haired kid watching them from above.

A few minutes later Allen hurried off the bed and over to the pile of clothes. Laying each item, one by one, onto the bed. A pair of black pants, a white long sleeved shirt, black socks, white gloves, and a few extra items, such as a scarf, his coat, which was mended and cleaned, some more gloves and socks, ect.

Allen quickly dressed as his stomach gave a loud growl, complaining about the fact it was empty. After getting dressed and pulling on his boots, Allen restacked the unused items, buttoning up his coat and wrapping the orange scarf around his neck.

Allen opened the door, making certain it was shut firmly behind him before he hurried down the steps to the first floor, and into the small dinning area, where Ashley waited with plates of steaming hot food.

"Took you long enough." She teased lightly, as Allen scrambled onto the chair opposite her. "Hungry?" Allen nodded, smiling widely as Ashley pushed a plate towards him. "I ate while you were asleep, so I'm not very hungry." She explained at the quizzical look he was giving her, as he started to eat, and noticed she hadn't.

"How… Did you know my size in clothes?" Allen asked between bites. "Mana sent me a letter every time you grew, telling me your size… Just in case, something happened." Ashley said, as she watched Allen eat. "Slow down a little honey, we don't want you to choke, now do we?" Ashley chuckled softly, pushing a glass of milk towards him, watching Allen drink it.

"How far are we from your home?" Allen asked, as he started on the next plate. "Not too far. It's only a couple of towns over, and through the woods." Once again, Allen gave her a quizzical look. "I live in a cabin in the woods, nice little place, there's a brook near it, and if you follow the brook north, you'll find a lake, which has plenty of fish, plus I have my garden, there are the wild berry bushes, a couple of traps I've set up. Oh Allen, wait until the summer! You'll love seeing the sunsets in the clearing, and the grass is so green." Ashley sighed happily.

"So… I'm going to live with you?" Allen asked, as he finished the rest of his food. Ashley nodded. "And… We're not going to travel everywhere?" Ashley nodded again.

"I'm also going to teach you, basic stuff, Proper English, Math, History, stuff like that… But I'll also be teaching you other stuff, telling different kinds of plants apart, what's edible and what's not, what's poisonous… Basic fighting skills too, but that's when you're older."

"What about… My arm?" Allen asked quietly. "Though I don't know much about Innocence, which is what your arm is, I'll teach you what I can, alright?" Ashley asked, smiling at Allen, who nodded. "Alright, Momma."

"Now!" Ashley said, getting up and pushing her chair in. "Let's go pack, we've got a ways to go, and I'd like to be home before dark." She smiled at Allen, holding out her hand. "Lets go, honey." Allen got out of his chair, smiling, and took hers. "Okay Momma~"

* * *

**_Please Read and Review~ I'd love to hear your opinions~!_**

**_~Snow_**


	2. Welcome Home

**__****I don't own D. Gray-Man. ~Snow**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Welcome Home.**

"How much farther?" Allen asked, walking alongside Ashley, as they walked through a forest, down a dirt path that could hardly be seen in under the patches of snow.

"Not much honey." Ashley replied, pulling her cloak closer around her.

It had been a week since Ashley has found Allen and had taken him under her wing. They had gotten to know each other over that time, and Allen had gotten even more comfortable around the young woman who he had deemed Momma.

Allen jumped when he heard branches rustle in the bush right next to him, looking at the bush with wide eyes he soon relaxed when he saw the animal that had made the noise.

A little golden kitten mewed wearily up at him. Allen noticed how thin and cold the kitten was. "Momma!" Allen called, scooping up the kitten, hugging it close to his chest.

Ashley paused in her walking, and turned to face Allen, her eyes falling onto the kitten. "The poor thing… Must have gotten lost from its family, or abandoned… Bring it with us Allen, when we get home we'll give it something to drink, until then try to keep it warn the best you can." Ashley said, turning back t the path and continued on.

"Alright Momma." Allen said quietly, taking off his glove on his left hand and started rubbing the kitten in hope to warm it up, as he hurried after Ashley.

Soon they came across what looked like a large snow bank, causing Ashley to sigh, walking over to it and started pushing snow away. "Stay there Allen, this'll only take a moment."

Allen continued to pet his kitten, whose shivering body was still pressed against his coat, and Ashley finally cleared away the snow from what looked to be a front door, which she quickly opened. "Come on in Allen." Ashley said, smiling at him as she walked into the cottage herself.

Allen quickly followed after her, shutting the door behind him to see Ashley starting up a fire in the fireplace. "I hope the milk hasn't gone bad while I was away… Or frozen." He heard Ashley murmur to herself as Allen sat by the fire, setting the kitten in his lap, who was crying for food.

Allen looked around the cottage, seeing the kitchen, in which Ashley was grabbing a pot, two cups and a bowel and the living room, on one side was a hallway, which Allen guessed lead to his bedroom and Ashley's.

"It'll only take a few minutes to warm the milk up enough for this little guy." Allen jumped for the second time that day as Ashley smiled down at him, bending over to pet the kitten's head before attaching the pot to a hook above the fire.

"What are you going to call him?" Ashley asked, as she sat down in an armchair nearby. Allen looked down at the golden kitten, who blinked back up at him, mewing.

"Timcanpy."

Ashley raised an eyebrow, "Timcanpy..?" Allen nodded. "How come?" Allen smiled over at her.

"He just seemed like a Tim."

Ashley laughed quietly, "Seemed like a Tim huh? Well," Ashley smiled down at the kitten, who was now named Timcanpy, "Welcome to the family Tim." Ashley turned her gaze to the boy holding the kitten. "And welcome home, Allen."

* * *

_**Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the comments so far! I'm glad you guys like it!**_

_**So, Please Read and Review! I'd love to get your opinions!**_

_**~Snow**_


	3. EXTRA: Allen's Past: Sakura Tree

_**Sorry about how long it's taken to update this story, I've been having troubles with Chapter Three, I can't seem to get a certain scene quite right yet, so I typed this quick Extra Chapter up, I thought, since everyone seemed to love Kid!Allen that it would be nice to see a part of Allen's past**. ****__Since, starting Chapter Three, Allen's fifteen._

**_I think I'm getting close to getting Chapter Three right, so expect an update again soon! Until then, enjoy this Extra Chapter~_**

**_I don't own D. Gray-Man._**

* * *

EXTRA: Allen's Past: Sakura Tree.

"Momma! I'm going to go this way!" Twelve year-old Allen called back to the woman, who was following him on the path.

"Alright honey, but don't go too far!" Twenty-Two year-old Ashley called after him, watching the white-haired child disappear around a corner in the path.

Allen smiled, humming softly as he walked along the path, his white hair swaying slightly in the warm breeze, his silver eyes shining as he looked around, always amazed by the forest that he and his adopted mother lived in.

He stopped walking and hid in a bush nearby to watch a doe and her fawn walk across a small clearing that the path had led to, the fawn jumped happily by its mother's side.

Allen waited until the doe and the fawn were gone before climbing out of the bush, twigs and leaves tangled into his hair and jacket. He started down the path again, working on getting the leaves and twins out of his hair as he walked.

A little while later he came across another, larger clearing, and grinned widely, running over to a tree in the middle of the clearing.

"Oh wow! It's grown!" Allen exclaimed excitedly, walking around the Weeping Higan Cherry tree. "And it's in bloom!" Allen beamed, looking up happily at the dark pink flowers above him. "I can't wait until there's cherries on it this year~!"

"I can't wait either, I'm sure they'll make a good jam." A voice said suddenly from behind Allen, making the kid jump.

"Momma! Don't sneak up like that!" Allen laughed, smiling widely as he turned to face Ashley.

"Sorry~" Ashley chuckled, walking over to Allen, ruffling his hair, making the latter pout up at her.

"It really has grown though." Ashley said, smiling as she looked at the tree, as Allen attempted to get her hand off his head.

"Of course it has! It's only been a year since we last been here Momma." Allen said, finally succeeding in pushing off Ashley's hand off of his head. "Remember when we planted it two years ago, shortly after you adopted me?" Allen asked, smiling up at Ashley.

"Of course I do!" Ashley exclaimed, looking down at Allen with fake shock, "how could I ever forget?! That was the day you nearly gave me a heart attack by falling out of that tree!"

Allen rolled his eyes, giggling. "I told you I was fine..!"

"You fell fifteen feet Allen! I'm surprised you didn't break anything! You just got away with bumps and bruises…" Ashley sighed softly, pulling Allen into a one-armed hug by her side, looking at the cherry tree.

"I'm sorry I scared you that day Momma…" Allen said quietly after a while, hugging her.

"It's alright Allen." Ashley smiled, hugging him back. "Now, let's go check on our other fruit trees before it gets dark, shall we?" Ashley said, letting go of Allen before starting down a new path.

Allen followed her, humming quietly to himself, only pausing long enough to look back at the cherry tree, thinking back on how much had changed since Ashley had taken him in.

"Allen! C'mon!"

Allen smiled, turning back to the path and ran down it, "Coming Momma!"

* * *

**_I hope you guys liked this Extra Chapter, I know it's short, but it's better than nothing... Right?_**

**_Thanks for all the comments so far guys!_**

**_So, Please Read and Review!_**


	4. Akuma Attack

**_I'm sorry for how long it's taken to get this chapter out, for one, I was away for a week without my hard-drive that I keep this story on, and two, I was having the worst writer's block, but now I've gotten over that, and hopefully will be able to get chapters out sooner! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

**_I don't own D. Gray-Man._**

* * *

Chapter Three: Akuma Attack.

"How come we had to get a mission to a place like this? It's so boring." Lavi complained, as he and his female companion walked down the road in the town they were currently at.

"Akuma have been recorded to flee to here, only to disappear by the next day. Brother thinks there's someone who can use Innocence here, and if not, then someone who works for the Earl." The dark haired girl told the red-head, her green eyes almost glaring up at him.

"And he wanted us to check it out?" Lavi half-asked, adjusting his headband, before readjusting the eye-patch over his right eye. The eighteen year-old looking bored.

The sixteen year-old girl next to him sighed, "Yes Lavi." Lenalee said, "How many times do I have to remind you?"

Lavi grinned over at her, his orange scarf swaying slightly in the breeze. "Think we should get somethin' to eat before anything else? I'm starvin'." Lavi quickly changed the subject.

Lenalee sighed again, "We need to find a place to stay the night first, then we'll find something to eat, okay?" She smiled at Lavi, who nodded, hands behind his head, not paying attention to where he was going until he hit something and got knocked over with an "Oomph!"

"Oww…" The white-haired teenaged boy, who had run into him, groaned from where he had fallen, before jumping up, and offered a hand to Lavi.

"Sorry!" The boy gave an apologetic smile. "I wasn't looking where I was going." The boy said, as Lavi took his hand, pulling himself up.

"It's alright, I wasn't watchin' where I was walking either." Lavi said, rubbing the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly.

All three teens jumped when the church clock tower's bell started to ring.

"Is that the time?!" The boy gasped, "I'm sorry! But I really must go!"

He disappeared into the crowd before Lavi and Lenalee could say anything else.

"That was weird…" Lavi said, staring after the boy, who looked oddly familiar to him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon, after booking two rooms at the Inn for a couple of weeks, trying to get information about the disappearing akuma, or rather, travelers.

"This town sure doesn't seem very talkative." Lavi commented, after being turned away by the tenth person that day. Lenalee nodded her head in agreement.

"I wonder if they've got something to hide…" She said thoughtfully, as they started down the street.

"Small town like this? Probably." Lavi shrugged, yawning. "Lenalee, can't we go and get something to eat yet?" He whined.

Lenalee opened her mouth to say something, only to hear a scream from nearby, in which both exorcists jerked their heads towards where the scream came from and started to run.

"AKUMA!" The woman screeched again, pointing at what was unmistakably a level two akuma.

"Shut up! There's no one here to save you!" The akuma cackled, just as it was kicked away by Lenalee.

"Ouch! That hurt!" The akuma whined, as Lenalee landed next to the woman, who looked up at her and Lavi, who had joined them quickly, confused.

"Who are you? Where's Al?" The woman demanded, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Al..?" Lavi asked, just as confused as the woman as the akuma jumped up.

"You'll pay for that!" The akuma screeched, aiming his arms, that were shaped like cannons, at the small group, and before Lenalee or Lavi could react, fired.

Next thing they knew, they saw white as a cloak covered them, the akuma bullets hitting the cloak, but didn't hurt anything or anyone.

"Eh?" The akuma blinked, as the cloak unwrapped itself from Lavi, Lenalee and the woman. Lavi and Lenalee were gaping, there was an exorcist here?!

They blinked in shock, standing in front of them was the boy who ran into Lavi earlier!

Though he looked different, a silver mask covered his eyes, the cloak surrounding him, and his arm… His arm was black, his fingers looked like claws.

"Pitiful akuma…" The boy's soft voice said, as he attacked the akuma, easily slicing it in two.

"Al!" The woman hugged him tightly as he un-activated his Innocence. "Thank you!"

'Al' smiled, tipping his top hat to the woman. "Are you an exorcist?" Lenalee's voice called out, Al stiffened, his eyes falling onto her.

"Miss Mary, I've got to go… Please, distract them for me." He said in a hushed tone, smiling at Mary, before quickly disappearing into the crowd.

"Hey! Wait!" Lavi called, as he and Lenalee moved to followed, but Mary stopped them, beaming at them.

"Thank you two as well." She pulled Lenalee and Lavi into a tight hug, when she finally let them go, Al had disappeared.

"Excuse me, but who was that?" Lavi asked urgently, the boy seemed so familiar, why couldn't he remember?!

"Oh look at the time, I must leave!" Mary exclaimed, fleeing.

"That… Was weird…" Lavi muttered, as they stared at the spot where the woman had fled into the crowd.

"Well, we should probably ask around town about this Al." Lenalee said.

"What about food?" Lavi whined, as he and Lenalee started down the road again.

* * *

Four hours later and everyone in town must have been asked! Though each time the shop owner, or person had shut them out.

"Man…" Lav sighed, as they sat down onto a bench. "I hope Tama has better luck." HE grumbled.

Lenalee nodded in agreement, before jumping up. "There's one person we haven't asked!" She quietly exclaimed, hurrying over to a young woman who was sitting across the road on a bench. Lavi groaned and got up, trudging over.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a boy with white hair, I think his name's Al." Lenalee asked, smiling kindly.

"I saw a boy with white hair going into the forest a little while ago, I don't know his name though…" The woman said slowly. "I'm not from around here… Do you possibly know where the nearest Inn is?"

Lavi nodded, grinning as he gave the woman instructions how to get to the Inn. "Thank you very much~!" He called after her as she waved and left.

"C'mon Lavi, if we want to find this 'Al' before dark we need to get into the forest!" Lenalee called, hurrying towards the forest, Lavi hot at her heels.

* * *

It had been hours since Lavi and Lenalee had gone into the forest, the sun was starting to set and the night was turning colder.

"Let's face it Lenalee, we're never going to find that Al guy in here..! It's too big!" Lavi whined, rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm himself, even just a little bit.

"One more hour Lavi, then we'll head back." Lenalee sighed, rubbing her arms as well, wishing she had reminded herself and Lavi to grab their coats back at the Inn.

Lavi felt a bit sorry for Lenalee, while he had his scarf, she didn't have anything.

"Hey… I see a light up ahead." Lenalee said after a while, frowning slightly. "Why's there a light here in the middle of the forest?" She wondered aloud.

Lavi's eye narrowed as the cautiously made their way towards the light, following the path steps.

Both of them stopped when the saw the light, which turned out to be a lantern, sitting on the ground, a young woman kneeling next to a bush, picking berries.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Lenalee asked quietly, making the woman jump, looking up at them, green eyes wide with surprise.

"What are two kids like yourselves doing out here?" She asked, standing up, long brown hair pulled into a pony tail, a cloak around her shoulders.

"We got lost." Lavi admitted sheepishly, "And we're not kids..!"

The woman merely smiled, "You both look cold and like you could use something to warm you up. My name is Ashley by the way, Ashley Hall."

"I'm Lenalee and this is Lavi, and thank you, that would be nice." Lenalee smiled at the woman, smiling at her.

"It's nice to meet you, my cottage is just down this way." Ashley said, picking up her lantern and basket, starting down the path, the two exorcists following her.

"Are you sure it's alright to go with her Lenalee?" Lavi murmured under his breath, close enough to Lenalee so she would hear him, but not close enough to Ashley for her to hear him.

"I don't know, but she might know something about that Al person." Lenalee murmured back, "She lives in this forest after all."

Lavi nodded in agreement, as they walked around a bend in the road, their eyes widening slightly at seeing a large snow bank, a spot where the door was, was free of snow.

Ashley pulled out a key from her pocket, opening the door, "C'mon in~" She smiled, as the two hurried inside, she followed them, shutting the door behind herself, setting her basket on the table inside, moving towards a cold pot over the fireplace, filling the pot with water while Lenalee sat down on a couch and Lavi lazily placed himself in front of the fireplace as Ashley lit it.

"I'm afraid it's too late for you two to go back to town, it'll be pitch black before you get there, and you'll get lost in the woods if you don't know where you're going." Ashley said, stirring the pot over the fire, as it started to get warmer. "So feel free to stay the night, unless you want to get eaten." She joked lightly, though the thought made both Lavi and Lenalee shiver.

"Thank you for letting us stay here the night, Miss Hall." Lenalee said, smiling kindly.

"You're welcome dear." Ashley said, as Lavi stretched out on the floor, yawning.

"Hey there Tim." Ashley laughed softly as she walked into the kitchen, a gold colored cat purred, getting up from his spot among a small pile of blankets, demanding attention. "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." She smiled, reaching for a bottle of milk.

"What a pretty cat." Lenalee smiled.

"Thank you, he's my son's." Ashley said as she poured the milk into a bowl for Timcanpy. "Found him when he was just a kitten."

Lavi and Lenalee exchanged looks, "Son?" Lavi asked. Ashley nodded.

"I adopted him after his father died." Ashley said quietly, as Timcanpy happily licked up the milk.

"Thinking about it… He's is going to be home soon…" Ashley murmured, looking out a window, which had been cleared from snow that morning, "If I may ask, how old are you, Lenalee, Lavi?" Ashley asked curiously, walking into the kitchen, pouring hot water into two four tea cups.

"I'm eighteen and Lenalee's sixteen." Lavi said, blinking lazily, watching the fire.

"Ah… My son, Allen, is a year younger than Lenalee." Ashley said, stirring a spoon in the tea cups. "Very nice boy… Always has been."

Ashley smiled softly as she handed Lavi and Lenalee their cups of tea, "Be careful, they're hot." She warned them, as she picked up her own, sitting in a chair, Timcanpy purring, weaving in and out of Ashley's legs.

"Thank you." The two exorcists coursed, Lenalee taking a sip of her tea, Lavi setting his down, waiting for it to cool.

"You two never did tell me what you do." Ashley said, reaching a hand down to pet Tim.

"We're Ex-" Lavi was cut off by the front door swinging open, a familiar white-haired boy walking in, a basket in his hand.

"I got the berries picked Momma, just before the frost set in too." Allen said, setting the basket down on the table, not noticing Lavi and Lenalee, whose eyes were wide, both of the recognizing the white-haired teen.

"Allen, say hello to our guests." Ashley said, smiling as Timcanpy darted over to Allen, meowing.

Allen turned to face Lenalee and Lavi, after picking up his cup of tea, smiling, until he noticed them. His eyes widened and he dropped the cup, hot tea spilling out onto the floor, making Timcanpy, who stepped into it by accident, hiss.

"It's you!" All three teens yelled, pointing at each other.

* * *

**_Dun Dun DUN._**

**_Cliffhanger~! :D_**

**_Anyways, hopefully within the next week I'll have the next chapter out!_**

**_I hope you guys enjoyed this! And sorry about the half-hearted fight scene... If you could't tell, I suck at them... OTL_**

**_Anywho, Please Read and Review! ~Snow._**


	5. Hiatus Notice

**_I'm sorry to tell you that this story will be on hiatus until further notice._**

**_I'm completely stuck on the next chapter, and many ideas for different stories, along with my other story, Nox Vita. As well as being busy lately._**

**_I'm hoping to finish this hiatus around October, so until then, Aloha._**

**_~Snow._**


End file.
